Akirie Starfall
Akirie is a renowned magus and astronomer of Dalaran. She is most known for her participation against the Blue Dragonflight in the Nexus War and her many melodic compositions that she shared with the world. She is also known for her exceptional tailoring and enchantment skills, and can be found wandering around the major cities offering her trade. She is formerly a member of Leylight Fashions and now offers her skills to Ravenwood. Akirie's main schools of magic consist of enchantment and divination. She is proficient in her scrying magics, making her a great asset for reconnaissance. Her profession of being an enchantress has made her an expert at identifying magically enhanced items or beings as well as replicating most patterns and enchantments herself. Backstory Akirie was born in the City-State of Dalaran during the peak of arcane enlightenment. She was born to a loving pair; her mother was a priestess and her father was an arcanist. The household they established for Akirie’s childhood would prove to be fruitful to her development, particularly to the world of magic as her father would become her closest relative and tutor when it came to studying the arts of the arcane. It was not long, however, that Akirie was noticed by the Kirin Tor. While the broad thought of it hadn’t truly crossed her mind yet, she was happy to be welcomed into the order as an apprentice, and even though the absence of her parents would sometimes ale her, Akirie thrived among others with her talent. She was particularly fond of fire for it brought her warmth and the ability to ‘craft the perfect cakes’, as well as a number of other utility reasons as well. She was training to become a battle-mage, so most of her skills revolved around the school of evocation and powerful magic attacks against a collection of different foes. Often for practice, she and a supervised group would go on hunts for magical disturbances or artifacts. Dalaran was in need of front-line soldiers to stand against the Blue Dragonflight when the Aspect of Magic became crazed. The Aspect lost his sanity and declared war on the mortal magic users and had to be stopped. Akirie was assigned on a mission with a group of other battle-mages for 'seek and destroy', entailing that her group would assist with the destruction of a surge needle. In the process of the mission, the battle-mages found that one of their own had betrayed them; a Battle Mage Commander identified as Cyana or Cyanagosa. Her ambush on the mages dealt a hefty blow on their numbers. Those who survived, including Akirie, would group together and attempt to defend themselves against Cyana, but at the cost of many lives of the already few remaining survivors. Akirie and Cyana became engaged in one on one battle at the top of a surge needle, and though she managed to land a mortal wound against the blue wyrm, Akirie suffered a great injury to her head and entered a deep coma that she would not awake from for months. Post-Nexus War Akirie was treated and eventually released back home to Dalaran. Suffering retrograde amnesia, Akirie was uncertain and felt in danger around her locations. Despite being guarded heavily, the woman would run away in false fear for her life and left her sister, who had been watching over her, behind unknowingly. Back to the Basics In the years of recovery, Akirie received tutoring to reignite her fiery passion for pyromancy. She went on to rejoin the Kirin Tor working alongside mages of the Magus Senate of Dalaran and also attempted to be a part of Vestige of the Phoenix, a growing kingdom of High Elves. In her time with the Vestige, Akirie had assisted the order with the takedown of a banshee, her contribution being her fire power and a single slice of smoldering cake that she used to melt the banshee's face off. Akirie found it rather humorous. Shortly after this, however, Akirie left the Vestige to join the Magus Senate of Dalaran for a better chance in expanding on her magic education. Magus Senate of Dalaran Akirie would return to Dalaran and the Kirin Tor after her very short tenure with Vestige of the Phoenix. In the Senate, Akirie was established as a senator and rejoined the battle-mages once again for a taste of what it was like prior to her amnesia. Unfortunately, it did not grow on her and she was prone to switching her plans in the Kirin Tor frequently to match with her interests. She worked closely with the ministers namely Arranax DeVin and Vanidicus Alexander for both intelligence and battle-mage duties. In the midst of her work she met and recruited engineer Matiff Durthan whom she later fell in love with and even became engaged to him. Together they were to have a child, but sudden stress from the war in Draenor separated them and Akirie miscarried their child in his absence. The engagement was annulled and since then Akirie had been considered a fringe member of the Senate; she was a part of them, but mostly cooperating with her family's order, the Highguard. New Family Her amnesia left her a shell of a person trapped in the mindset of a young, childish elf who was always getting into some trouble. She was discharged from active service as a battle mage and was held in intensive care for many months. A close friend of hers named Shorai had temporarily taken her into his care as his own child, though the man was not an elf. Ranger Lady Aeriyth Dawnsorrow, who had met Akirie when she was a part of Vestige of the Phoenix, would later alleviate the stress that was Akirie's unfortunate demise as her former self and felt that Akirie would fair much better being raised (again) by a family of elves. Aeriyth would officially adopt Akirie as her daughter, changing Akirie's false surname she had given herself (Frostheart) to Dawnsorrow as an official member of the family. She would later be set into an arranged marriage with Faoln Dawnblade who died only two years after their marriage. Akirie has been heartbroken and not as open to relationships after his passing. The Highguard Aeriyth, being the Ranger Lady of the Highguard, naturally influenced Akirie to be apart of the order as well. She served as the head of the Magi Circle and Mage Division for a time prior to the death of a close friend and ally in Draenor. When her friend was killed by a raid of orcs that overwhelmed them on a mission, Akirie took the full blame on herself and became very detached from her leadership position. She later deemed herself too emotional and ruined from the experience which resulted in her stepping down. Akirie went on her own after relieving herself of being a leader and mostly focused on official Kirin Tor business that had her supposedly missing for months. Dal'itha, the Warmagus of the Highguard and friend of Akirie, found her by chance in Azuna by chance just sitting in the middle of a patch of flowers and meditating. The reunion was excitable and resulted in Akirie's return to the Highguard to which she rejoined the battlemagi. Akirie continued her studies of Astromancy in the Highguard, but found true outlet for it when they befriended the Shal'dorei. She found it unfortunate that their alliance was short-lived, and once again found her in a slump when access to years and years of lost texts on the subject was severed. Her education was at a halt so she took more action on Argus where she assisted the Highguard with the slaying of demons among other advances. She was still determined to learn, however, and as the Ren'dorei were introduced as members of the Alliance, Akirie felt that because of her occupation, her knowledge could better help with bridging the gap between some of the wary High Elves and the Ren'dorei. Confident in her abilities, Akirie departed from the Highguard to avoid the possibility of harm coming to any from the order, and thus went on her own for her studies. Against the Legion Years after her amnesia, Akirie relearned and took on the studies of an astromancer. There was very little information on the spells and potential that the study offered, and some of it was hidden by druids of balance. The rediscovery of the Broken Isles had her interested, and her new occupation as a researcher offered opportunities to venture there. This did not go without fighting the Legion, however, as the magus fought along side the Illidari and other allies throughout the turmoil of the war. Aszuna Azuna became a favored place of hers. She enjoyed the many secrets hidden in the enchanted land, and took many pleasures in exploring the various crypts and caves despite many of the monsters. Fearlessly the magus would wander with a flame in hand that would guide her path down the ancient chambers. She took many logs and detailed sketches of what appeared to be runes and even tools for a font of ley energy. It wasn't long until she finally ran into one of the Nightfallen who happened to be present during her struggle against some Fal'dorei. In return Akirie, and others from either faction, assisted their efforts to reclaim the city. Astromancy Otherwise operating solo for the time, Akirie took advantage of her ability to use a mask as an illusion through the streets of Suramar. There was much to do in terms of helping others who were starving of their thirst, and so Akirie often wandered the streets to offer something to sate them for the day. One such individual she had befriended from these visits offered knowledge in return to which the elf could not refuse. More potent spells offered her new abilities she had not even imagined. Her enthusiasm led to constant practice and perfection, and eventually, she had amplified her ability to be unseen for a longer amount of time. She shifted away from her fire practices and began to take on the arcane. Akirie adapted well to its casting and once she felt ready, she prepared herself to get her hands on what she really wanted to know: astromancy. Using her augmented spells, the elf managed to stealthily enter a library and feasted her eyes upon powerful spell tomes full of secrets to the art. She was no thief, though, and so Akirie would be forced to make this trip as often as her heart desired to- with a large share of close calls for being exposed. Often the elf would return her notes to her friend to share with him what she learned from her hours of study, but not long after they met, the Nightborne was slain for insubordination. Shortly after witnessing the beheading of her new friend, her heavy heart found herself within his home, collecting books, journals, and anything he had mentioned to her to not let the guards get their hands on. In the process of this, Akirie was nearly exposed, and only by a timely distraction from an explosion escaped the city unscathed. Not wanting to risk a faulty spell in her home, Akirie found a secluded area within Azuna to practice the various spells she acquired from the knowledge in the Suramar Library. Akirie made herself a safe house in an abandoned underground cave not far from her practice site and hid it well with wards. Corruption WIP Appearance Compassionate, striving and disciplined. These few words described the woman in her nature. The aspects of which created her sense of being. Akirie was a refined woman, noble grace was a simplicity to her, and it followed to the gentle sways of her steps or the wave of a hand. She was home to soft features, welcoming and warm to view, and often falling to the generosity of a smile despite the strife that lied before her. All the while it was the compassion glimmering in her eyes that told this even more. The mother-like concern for her friends and family, and yet ther e was the underlying strive to protect them. Where even the soft of heart can steel, becoming furious as any primal mother would to anything endangering her kin. Rare as it may be. Even for her stature, the woman could be seen as delicate, for she stood a degree under the average height of her people, and her curvature was one just as astonishing. While many of her people were built athletically slender or fit with the musculature of a warrior - Akirie was paramount to her femininity. She was cushioned to say the least, blessed by her geneology to bear wide hips, an equally defined backside, and her bosom was much the same - ample. At her crown, where once rosaline red tresses cascaded to frame her face and cape down the curve of her back, now had been twisted dramatically and their hues were a polar in color. Akirie had soft cerulean locks and sprinkled throughout was the trace few touches of magenta, and even dusk purple. Her skin once a pale ivory had even been distorted in color - now a soft baby blue. All the while it was her eyes that sought one’s attention. Their former crystalline blue had paled to a nigh silver, gentle glints of blue speckled through her visage, a sight that lured and captured. As well to the warmth of her full lips, adorned with a cupid’s arc upon the upper lip, was often pulled at their corners into a kind smile. Lastly what beckoned attention was the woman’s sense of style. Akirie delighted herself in the tastes of higher society. Often draping herself in materials that gathered a hefty sum of glittering gold. Yet, the woman’s attire wasn’t something you would so easily catch wrapped around the silhouette of a mannequin, all because she fared to design her own wardrobe. Talented fingers to a talented mind. Her clothing was refined further, however the sweet enfolding of magic laced through the threads so carefully woven, giving way to not only sparking radiance from embedded gems but the security she found herself desiring for the common day to day routine. Her clothing was crafted to be elegant and functional. The enchantments that resided were wards, woven into place just as the threads were pulled taut. It gave just a taste to unbridled experience the woman held when it came to the techniques of magic. Akiriecolor.png|By Nix Forbes Akirie Doll newportrait.png|Created via DollMaker Akirie Doll2.png|Created via DollMaker Category:High Elf Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Void Elf